This invention relates to a new and distinct perennial male or staminate buffalograss cultivar identified as ‘MB’ (herein referred to as ‘MB’). The inventors, David Doguet and Virginia G. Lehman, discovered ‘MB’ under cultivated conditions in a mowed roadside area near Houston, Tex. ‘MB’ was identified as a distinctly different vegetative male patch or segregated clonal plant differing by much higher tiller density than the surrounding male clones, or any other male clones known in the inventors knowledge. The inventors asexually reproduced ‘MB’ by taking vegetative cuttings of the plant material including stolons and tillers, cutting the stolons into segments, each with a vegetative bud, and rooting them in field nurseries at Bladerunner Farms, Inc. nurseries near Poteet, Tex. Stolons and vegetative plugs of ‘MB’ were asexually reproduced and moved to the greenhouse and field nurseries near Lebanon, Oreg. for further evaluation.
For purposes of registration under the “International Convention for the Protection of New Varieties of Plants” (generally known by its French acronym as the UPOV Convention) and noting Section 1612 of the Manual of Plant Examining Procedure, it is proposed that the title of the invention is Buffalograss plant named ‘MB’.